


Dine With A Fork(ed Tongue)

by connorssock



Series: Animal Kingdom [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Asexual Sixty, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Consensual Body Modifications, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, M/M, Multi, Naga Nines, Oviposition, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: Having the cow modification for Nines had been fun, so the trio experiment a little further to explore what other kinks they can fulfil. They're onto another winner.





	Dine With A Fork(ed Tongue)

Really, Gavin should have suspected that something might be up when both Sixty and Nines had the day off together. Even more so when Sixty sat back at the head of the bed and looked over his lovers.

“Nines, I want you to work Gavin nice a loose before work. Send him off loose.” He hummed contemplatively and cast a look around the room before settling on the seemingly discarded plug on the nightstand. Callously, he threw it at Nines. “Loose and this in. He only has half a shift today, thanks to the overtime he put in last week.”

Glad to be put to purpose again, Nines manhandled Gavin onto all fours and didn’t hesitate in licking over him, into him. There was barely any time for Gavin to get his bearings or catch his breath under the assault. He quivered and whined as Nines’ tongue was joined by a finger. Two fingers pulled at his rim until Nines could work his tongue between them and licked wet and deep into him. By the time Nines was four fingers in, easily slipping in and out, Gavin’s head was hanging between his shoulders, cock dripping slowly as he panted.

“That will be quite enough. Plug him and send him to work,” Sixty ordered from where he was propped up against the headboard.

Disappointment had Gavin whining as Nines pulled away and pushed the plug in place without much ceremony. He took a few gasping breaths as the heat from behind him left. On shaking legs, he pushed up and off the bed too, knowing that if Sixty was in such a mood, there was no point in begging or arguing against him. A whistle stopped him midstep and he glanced at Sixty who circled his finger once with an expectant look. It prompted Gavin to do a slow twirl, bending a little with his back to Sixty to show the plug.

“Very nice. I expect you to be wearing it when you get home and not have come at all.”

There went all hopes of jerking off in the shower as he got ready for work. At least Nines was sent in after him to help him and to make sure Gavin didn’t get himself off. It was the sweetest torture, having Nines so close, strong hands working over him, lathering him up before helping rinse the suds away. By the time they stepped out of the shower, Gavin was still half hard, working himself into his jeans was an exercise in frustration.

At least Sixty took him to work, left him with a soft leer in the car park from where Gavin trudged in. The morning briefing was absolutely wasted on him, all he could think about was how Nines was probably at home, serving Sixty, possibly on his knees all morning, happy in a role where he didn’t have to think, didn’t have to do anything other than obey Sixty. Even better, Gavin knew that Sixty would be taking such good care of Nines. A soft murmur of praise or a gentle touch to ease him into the blankness that Nines craved so often but rarely could get outside of their home. Just the thought made warm love swell in Gavin’s chest for the other two. They each needed something and the others were more than happy to provide, no questions asked, only love and care given.

Mulling that over had taken up all his attention and the briefing ended with Gavin being none the wiser. He settled by his desk and tried his hardest to work but his mind kept drifting back to Nines and Sixty. The day rushed by a slow minute at a time and before Gavin knew it, it was time to haul himself out to the car park where Sixty was picking him up from.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and Gavin wondered whether the other two had actually done any play while he was out or if they had a regular morning. For his part, Sixty seemed his usual aloof self, not even wearing anything out of the ordinary to suggest that something was looming. If he hadn’t sent Gavin to work with a plug stuffing him full and keeping him loose, there would have been nothing to suggest that sex was on the cards.

Back home, Gavin walked into the house and shrugged his coat off, let his shoes join the pile by the door. Silently, Sixty was herding him towards the bedroom and Gavin didn’t have it in him to be a brat. As the door swung open, he had to blink, not quite recognising what he was seeing. The whole room was bathed in a red glow, the centre of which was more of a nest, bedding pushed into a rough circle while an infrared light bathed everything in a soft, warm light. The centre of the nest moved.

Slowly, Nines unfurled, his slitted eyes narrowing to watch Gavin and a forked tongue darted out from between his lips, scenting the air. He shifted, revealing coils of his body which had been curled loosely under the lamp.

“I brought you a mate,” Sixty pushed Gavin closer to Nines, sent him almost stumbling into the middle of the coils. “Breed him, he’ll make a decent incubator.”

Strong arms wrapped around Gavin and he was gently eased down, hands pulled clothes off him with little care until he was naked. Nines’ scales were warm under his skin, each shift rippled through him.

“Mate,” Nines hissed through his fangs. The words made Gavin shiver, doubly so when Nines’ hands wandered down his body and teased the plug out, discarding it to the side.

A quick glance revealed that Sixty was leaning against the wall and watching them with dark eyes. Once again, he’d managed to set something up that not only fulfilled one of Gavin’s fantasies but also catered to Nines’ needs. He looked altogether far too smug about the situation, lower lip caught between his teeth as he watched.

“What did I say, Nines?” he called loudly. “Breed him.”

“Yes, Sir.” The words escaped in a hiss of air and Nines’ eyes were back on Gavin, his tongue flicking lightly against the skin of his neck. Before Gavin could wonder too much about how snakes worked precisely, when it came to sex, his answer was pretty apparent. Exactly like the stuff he’d read and seen online, Nines’ hand drifted down his body and palmed a barely visible slit which was shiny with slick already. As Gavin watched, not one but two cock-heads peeked out. Slowly, they slithered out, slender and long like the rest of Nines.

Strong arms pinned Gavin down as Nines pulled himself over him, body heavy and a little cumbersome. It didn’t seem to stop him from being able to carefully line up and press both cocks up against Gavin’s hole.

“The beautiful thing about snakes,” Sixty commented, “is that their two penises function independently and increase the chances of a successful breeding. The modifications we made to Nines means he can fill you up with his eggs at twice the rate.”

He sounded altogether too smug but Gavin didn’t have a chance to do much more, other than take a breath, because Nines was spreading him wide open with his cocks. Air caught in his throat and Gavin stare up at Nines. The coils shifted under him, the tip of Nines’ tail caressed down his cheek, the first hint of humanity and awareness beyond the need to breed.

“Don’t just tease him, fill him up.”

The bark from the side stopped the gentle motion and the tip slid against Gavin’s lips. Obediently, he opened up and the tip slithered in. The scales caught on Gavin’s tongue, rasped against his teeth as it pulled back a little, not quite muffling the whine anymore.

“I thought I said to breed him.” Sixty’s voice was low with a threat and Nines hissed at him, baring fangs which dripped with the release of blue thirium venom in annoyance. A drop splashed onto Gavin’s cheek and he grunted as it tingled with a light burn.

However, he didn’t have much of a chance to complain as Nines started to move. It was a soft roll of coils under Gavin which started the movement while hands braced on either side of his head to hold Nines’ body up. Each undulation, bunching of muscles jostled him lower onto the cocks breaching his body. At first, he didn’t even realise the change, the pressure of the cocks changed a little but all Gavin thought was that it had become more firm in preparation for whatever it was Nines needed to do. The pressure didn’t go away though and, as he clenched down, he realised it was something pressing into his body. One of the cocks being compressed by the other which filled out with an egg that was forcing its way into his body.

If his mouth hadn’t been full, Gavin’s words would have been a breathless “oh fuck” but as it was, he could only let his head fall back and squeeze out a garbled noise from his throat. The more he focused on the egg, the more he could feel, the gradual way it opened him up more, slipped deeper until it was past the widest point and popped in. His whole body jerked with it and a dark chuckle could be heard from the side of the room.

Whether it was the heat from the red light or Nines’ coils warming him up, Gavin was already covered in a sheen of sweat but there was no break. The next egg was already working him open through the other cock.

“Hold him open,” Sixty ordered and Nines let out a low hiss but his head dipped in submission.

There wasn’t much room for Gavin to twist and look around but he could hear Sixty’s footsteps approaching and a shadow fell over him as Sixty inspected them.

“Very nice. Can you get two eggs next to each other?”

Under Nines, Gavin thrashed at the idea and gagged as the tail tip ended up going a little too deep. His protests were ignored and he could feel the second cock slowly fill out as another egg approached. It squeezed lower and tried to move next to the other one. The stretch was almost too much and Gavin’s hand flew to Nines’ face, finger brushing against the place that would deactivate his skin. Instantly, the eggs stilled, Nines pulled back a little and his eyes snapped up to look at Gavin then Sixty as his tail slithered out of his mouth.

“Colour?” Sixty’s voice was much more gentle all of a sudden as he crouched next to the pair in the nest.

“Yellow. Two at the same time is too much. I can’t.” Gavin was panting.

“Then you won’t.” A smile actually tugged Sixty’s lips up and he ran a reassuring hand through Gavin’s hair. His LED flickered yellow, as did Nines’ as they connected for a few scant seconds.

“I want to continue, please, I want to be filled up,” Gavin begged. A brief nod was all the response from Sixty as he slipped back into his role.

“You heard him, fill him up, breed him,” he called with an impressive amount of nonchalance.

Slowly, Nines began moving again, the eggs he had drawn back were gradually working their way back, one at a time. The tip of the tail didn’t get pushed between Gavin’s lips again, instead, it rested lightly across his throat. Nothing more than some gentle pressure but enough for him to sink into the sensations again. As an egg pressed past its widest point, Gavin keened, head thrown back.

“One more egg,” Sixty promised from the side and sure enough, another egg was insistently pressing against Gavin. His hand rested on his stomach, if he pressed down, he thought he could feel the eggs, making his belly bulge out slightly. It helped him slip back into the moment, whined as the egg pushed sluggishly into his body, his hole too tired to close quickly after it.

He didn’t expect Nines to lower himself down a little, his face inches away, fangs bared. The forked tongue flickered just shy of his skin a few times before Nines pulled away, seemingly satisfied.

“You’re such a good little breeder,” Sixty piped up again. “Nines is most satisfied you’ll be the perfect incubator for his eggs. Now, he’s going to fuck you and hope they take.”

The rocking undulation of the coils picked up again, and this time, Nines’ whole body moved. The cocks dragged over Gavin, their natural slick helping ease the way. His whole body jolted when Nines got a particularly deep thrust in and the eggs were jostled deeper. Gavin’s mouth fell open on a low moan as the pace picked up. The cocks were pulling him wider as they thickened a little with an impending climax and almost too soon, Nines’ hips were grinding against Gavin, trying to push as deep as possible to coat the eggs. Both cocks twitched weakly in him and only pulled out when Nines moved back. It gave Gavin perfect view of the two cocks slipping back into the slit they’d emerged from.

Warm slick trickled from Gavin’s hole and he trembled, feeling so full. It only got more intense when Nines reared back, spread his legs to be able to dip in closer and scent Gavin’s loose hole.

“Well, it looks like they’ve taken.” Sixty sounded proud. “Nines is very pleased with his little breeder. Are you going to give them back soon?”

Stubbornly, Gavin shook his head. He was loving how the eggs were sat so deep in him, his hole pleasantly thrummed at the stretch. Reaching up, he pulled Nines closer to him and smiled lazily. What he hadn’t expected was for Nines to allow himself to be brought closer and a hand to press down on his stomach. It punched a raw gasp from him and earned a chuckle from Sixty.

“Nines wants his eggs back and he wants them now, Gavi,” he warned, the nickname sending shivers through Gavin.

The hand on his stomach pressed a little more and he whined at the sensation, the eggs shifting a little lower.

“Fine, fine,” he huffed. “Pushy much?”

Gavin grinned at the soft hiss and flash of fangs but it quickly turned into a groan as the eggs moved a little lower still and giving them back became inevitable. By that point, Gavin was lying in a small pool of come that had leaked out onto Nines’ coils.

Four eggs, it didn’t sound all that bad, they’d gone in easy enough so he assumed it would be the same coming out. The first one slipped from his body with minimal resistance, fell into Nines’ waiting palm before it was squirreled away into the coils around them. In quick succession, the second egg was pulsing against his hole, teasing with appearing before slipping back in.

“Don’t tease,” Sixty warned from where he leaned against the wall.

Huffing out a disbelieving laugh, Gavin shook his head, “I promise I’m not.”

His muscles were already protesting, tired from taking the eggs and pushing one back out. Straining a little, Gavin’s head fell back as he put his all into giving Nines his second egg back. With a soft squelch, it finally squeezed past his rim and left him gapingly pushing nothing while the next egg slipped closer to his entrance.

The third egg had his cock twitching as it bulged out of him. Nines was watching him intently, hands on Gavin’s thighs, holding him open, almost folded in half so he could get a better view. His cocks were hanging out again and dripping with arousal.

“Want to fuck me again?” Gavin offered as the egg slipped back into his tired body. “Make sure they really did take?”

“He wants his eggs back, Gavin,” Sixty sighed. “Just be a good little breeder and give them back to him.”

Head tipping back, Gavin tried to catch his breath before pushing again. His whole body shook with the effort, his hole twinging a little as the egg forced its way out. What he didn’t expect was for Nines to reach for the egg and give it a soft, two fingered pull. Gavin’s hole gave way to the motion and the egg left him feeling empty, making him cry out. Both Sixty and Nines watched him but at no point did Gavin even think about using his safeword.

“Last one,” Sixty purred after a moment.

In Nines’ coils, Gavin was writhing, his cock dripped steadily onto his stomach as the eggs had pressed against his prostate. The last egg was sitting on it, the pressure driving him wild. A hand on his stomach pressed down and Gavin’s whole body jolted, the egg pushing that much harder down on the already tormented nerve ending. His cock spurted as he came, the spasms enough to force the egg all the way down and one push later, it was out. The whole thing made his cock dribble a weak load of come again and Gavin was gone, floating on the pleasure of it all.

He didn’t know how much time had passed but, when Gavin blinked awake, he was still under the warm light and in the nest but Nines was back to his human form and cuddling him. On his other side, Sixty was sat up, one hand resting on Gavin’s shoulder while he played on his phone with the other. Utterly content and spent, Gavin shut his eyes and let his partners take care of him for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Still on tumblr as @connorssock


End file.
